43rd Sherman Regiment
| kanji = | english = 43rd Sherman Regiment | romaji = | founder(s) = Yoshitoki Kawazoe | headquarters = Classified | leader(s) = Brina McTavish | senior member(s) = Kumiko Hamano | other members = Unknown | affiliation = Inner Circle (loosely) | purpose = Special Operations | tblColour = White | textColour = Black }} The 43rd Sherman Regiment is a special forces regiment of the Inner Circle. They serve as a branch independent from the Inner Circle's Companies, hailing from multiple nations of the spiritual realms. Their members participate in high-risk operations, most of which sanctioned in contrast to the majority of missions regular I.C. mercenaries undertake. They are notable not for their demonstration of superior training when in combat, but their status as ordinary souls as well as their ability to fight against and even kill empowered beings. Their current commander is Brina McTavish. History In Progress... Organization Recruitment & Training Operations Equipment In terms of weaponry, members of the 43rd utilize Kidō firearms heavily modeled off the ones within the Material World. In fact, the design of each gun type are mimicked and made to look and operate exactly like their M.W. counterparts. Their body gear also compares heavily to armor used by human soldiers, albeit modified for much stronger resistance and durability. However, vehicular transportation differs greatly; instead of the usual helicopters, trucks, and terminals, the 43rd uses beasts of the spiritual realm as means of getting from one location to another as well as provide support to military units. The ATG Wasp, Dragonbird and airship serve as primary means of air transport, while modified jeep copies, tracked trucks and spider tanks provide assistance for units on the ground. Out of the Inner Circle, the 43rd are mostly known to use these vehicles for operations due to their inability to access locomotive techniques. Notable Members *Colonel Brina McTavish - Commanding officer of the 43rd Sherman Regiment and spearheads operations conducted. Her call-sign is "Oxide". *Captain Kumiko Hamano - Field commander and designated sharpshooter. She is notable for her tutelage under Brina McTavish in the application of the Punishment Force's combat style with her sniping prowess. Her call-sign is "Disciple". *Captain Masato Ishiguro - Field commander, demolitions specialist and artillery observer. Commonly, he leads spearhead assaults and is known for being in the front lines during the midst of combat. His call-sign is "Butcher". *Captain Kakushi Jōnetsu - Field commander, shock troop coordinater and melee specialist. He's often being one of the first to go out on the front line, due to his affinity for close-range combat and leading troops into the thickest of situations, overcoming the enemy with sheer aggressive tact as well as guerilla tactics. His call sign is, "Dead Man." *Lieutenant Susumu Matsuura - Technical specialist, point man, interrogator, and field command subordinate to both Kumiko and Masato. His call-sign is "Vinson". *Sergeant Julian Dobrowolski - Instructor and mentor of the 43rd's training schools as well as a medic. Serves as the right-hand for Susumu, occasionally switching to side of the Captains if needed. His call sign is "Lambert". *Sergeant Natalya Mikhailov - Technical specialist and pilot/driver for Kumiko's team. She gives air-to-ground support and reconnaissance as well as access enemy technology unable to be reached on foot. Her call-sign is "Warhorse". References